the reason
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: my first atempt at a songfic.ever.please be kind.its to 'the reason' and its about how bakura finally cracks and apologises to ryou.please read!itll be worth it(i hope).COMPLETE!


As the music starts up, you see Yami Bakura sitting on his bed,a far off look in his eyes.  
the scene flashes to him standing in front of ryou, his fist raised.  
then the scene flashes back to bakura.  
he looks sad and confused at the same time.  
  
'I'm not a perfect person,'  
  
bakura gets up and walks to a door and opens it.inside you see ryou lying on his bed.he sees bakura and starts cowering on the spot.  
  
'As many things I wish I didn't do,'  
  
Bakura has a regretful look in his eyes as he walks over to ryou.  
  
'But I continue learning,'  
  
Ryou shuts his eyes and tenses up,and bakura puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I never meant to do those things to you,'  
  
You see him sayin 'im sorry' to ryou and siting on the bed next to him.  
  
'And so I have to say before I go,'  
  
Bakura says that he is better off withought him and he walks over to the ring.then he sings:  
  
'That I just want you to know,  
  
I've found a reason for me,  
  
To change who I used to be,  
  
A reason to start over new,  
  
and the reason is you.'  
  
Bakura turns around and prepares to go back into the ring,and feels a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry that I hurt you,'  
  
Ryou smiles and forgives him.he then pulls bakura into a hug.  
  
'It's something I must live with everyday,'  
  
Bakura looks surprised,but returns the hug all the same.  
  
'And all the pain I put you through,'  
  
After the hug,ryou sits on his bed and his shoulders start shaking.  
  
'I wish that I could take it all away,'  
  
You see bakura looking worried and he sits down beside him.  
  
'And be the one who catches all your tears,'  
  
Bakura leans forward and brushes ryous tear away gently with his thumb.  
  
'Thats why i need you to hear,'  
  
Ryou smiles and looks up to the window,where there is only a single bright star visible.  
  
'I've found a resaon for me,'  
  
Bakura looks past him,and a small photo on the desk comes into view. it is a photo of ryou and his family,just before he got the ring.then,in a flash of light,it disappears.  
  
'To change who I used to be,'  
  
the small light starts to engulf bakura and ryou is holding the ring,his eyes closed.  
  
'A reason to start over new,'  
  
The light fades,and bakura is standing there,only he looks nicer, and more innocent.  
  
'and the reason is You,'  
  
he turns to ryou and a small smile appears on his face.  
  
'I'm not a perfect person,'  
  
Bakura reaches into his pocket and puts the photo in ryou's hand.  
  
' I never meant to do those things to you,'  
  
Bakura says 'im sorry' once again.  
  
'And so I have to say before I go,'  
  
Bakura disappears into the ring and the scene changes to his soul room.  
  
'That I just want you to know,'  
  
Bakura looks around his soul room,only to find it looking very different.  
  
'I've found a reason for me,'  
  
Scene changes to ryou in his soul room. he is On his bed looking at the photo with a sad smile on his face.  
  
'To change who I used to be,'  
  
Scene goes back to bakura.he is holding a different photo of him as a child.he sets the photo back on the small table beside his bed and lays down.  
  
'A reason to start over new,'  
  
Scene changes to ryou.he goes to the door that connects the two soul rooms and reaches to open the handle.  
  
'and the reason is you,'  
  
scene changes back to bakura.he looks up to see ryou walk into his soul room and sit don next to him.ryou reaches his hand up and takes the photo from the table.  
  
'I've found a reason to show,'  
  
Bakura lets a single tear fall down his face as ryou examines the photo,his expession soft.  
  
'A side of me you didn't know,'  
  
Ryou sets the photo back down and drapes his arm around bakuras back.  
Bakura smiles and they both stand up,leaving the soul room.  
  
'A reason for all that I do,'  
  
The scene changes. ryou appears, and bakura appears bext to him.they both get up and walk down the stairs.then bakura whispers:  
  
'And the reason is you.' 


End file.
